


Only in New York

by CeruleanMusings



Category: New York Minute (2004), Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sebastien Lefebvre/Original Female Character(s), Mentioned Jane Ryan, Mentioned Max Lomax, Mentioned Roxy Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMusings/pseuds/CeruleanMusings
Summary: Only in New York would Simple Plan think that their video shoot would be an ordinary item to check off their list. After all, anything can happen in a New York minute.
Kudos: 2





	Only in New York

The screams, hoots, and hollers of excitement swelled like a cresting wave outside the walls of the trailers stationed around a parking lot. They were surrounded by barricades, people in neon green t-shirts with SECURITY emblazoned on the backs, and people lugging and rolling equipment from one side to the other. Energy crackled in the air, putting smiles on faces, peps in steps and a sparkle in their eye.

Though when it came to Pierre Bouvier, it probably had more to do with the eye candy than it finally being the day of their anticipated video shoot.

"Man, there are some _fine ladies_ out there today," Pierre said, following a whistle. He leaned back against the couch and tossed a water bottle into the air, caught it, and tossed it again. Tucking one arm beneath his head, he grinned. "And some of them are gonna be on stage with us? Dude, we got the best job in the world."

"I'd be more excited if they didn't get us up at four just to sit around," Jeff Stinco grumbled from the chair he curled up in. He spoke with his eyes closed, trying to catch up on any sort of sleep he could get.

"What are you even complaining about? You were late!"

"And we're still sitting around doing nothing so what was the point?"

Across the room, Sebastien Lefebvre chuckled, bent over his guitar propped up on his knees. He restrung it with deft fingers, pulling the thin cords through the holes in the tuners at the head, snipping off the excess with a pair of pliers. "Hurry up and wait, right? At least we're in New York. We can go to a bar afterwards or something."

Jeff snorted, eyes still closed. "As if we'd have the time."

"We might. We can even invite some of the ladies. Find a good club." Pierre's eyebrows wiggled and a silly grin appeared. He stuck out his tongue for good measure.

Heaving a large sigh, Chuck Comeau grabbed their attention from where he sat, half his face hidden by a laptop. "Why, so you can wreck your voice again? Don't forget we still have shows coming up that we need to be thinking about. Warped Tour especially. And then Japan."

Seb's fingers stilled on his guitar, his bright blue eyes lifting. "Has that been confirmed?" The hope held in his voice grabbed Pierre's attention as well as Jeff's, who lifted his head and stared at Chuck through bleary eyes.

"Not yet," Chuck said, shaking his head. "But I think things are looking good. I mean, I've been seeing some numbers about our singles over there. They're going up but, I mean, I think it could be better if we actually _go_ there. Play some shows and connect with the fans."

"Maybe having this new video out will help."

Pierre silently agreed. Once they had the video out it would be sent to TRL and their videos have been doing great on TRL so far. This new one just had to hit and then it would be picked up in other countries and their tour in Japan was a go. Not that they didn't look forward to Warped Tour, it was his favorite time of year. A punk rock summer camp where he got to drink, play shows, and hit on girls? What could be better? Playing around the rest of the world, maybe. He clicked his tongue. They just _had_ to make it. Montreal was small and the last thing he wanted to do was wake up the next day back at home in his bed in Montreal knowing that he had failed after all this.

A knock sounded on the door, grabbing their attention. It swung open and a shaft of sunlight poked through before a crest of black fauxhawked hair, almost like a shark fin, popped up and David Desrosiers stood on the top stop.

"They say we're gonna get started in a few minutes," he announced. He popped the lid on a can of Red Bull and chugged half the can in a few gulps. Wiping his mouth with the back of his arm he added, "I don't believe that. They've been tellin' us that for, like, hours. What time is it?"

"Eleven I think," Seb said, barely glancing at a nearby clock.

"Why do videos always start so late?"

"Because they have to put a crap load of makeup on to fix your face," Pierre teased.

David let out a loud belch and then shook his head. "At least mine can be fixed without extensive surgery."

"Are you talking about his face or his brain?" Appearing around David came a smirking girl, her wavy jet-black hair pulled into two loose braids. The all-access pass around her neck swung as she crossed her arms. "Because, in either case, he'd be dealing with a lost cause."

"Ha ha ha ha," Pierre laughed without humor. "At least I can walk past mirrors without fear of them breaking."

"The only thing a mirror sees is up your nose because your head is so big."

A gleam appeared in Pierre's eye. "Haven't had a complaint about that so far." He made a show of grabbing the front of his shorts and thrust his hips upwards. "Ask any girl."

She rolled her eyes. "I will when I can get them to stop laughing."

"Sis, play nice," David addressed Mack Desrosiers who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You always take his side."

"Because we need him in the band and I don't want you to have to bail you out for murder charges."

"Oh you wouldn't have to…I'd hide the body real well. They'd never find him."

"Like your tits," Pierre spoke up.

David swung out his arm, effectively holding his little sister back before she could charge up the steps at a laughing Pierre. Pierre spotted the fire burning in Mack's eyes and flashed finger guns at her. Her smirk returned and she shook her head. Even if they were waiting for hours, he couldn't pass up a chance of making fun of her. It was a game, their thing, and it gave him something to do. Plus, he knew if he ever truly crossed the line, she'd hand his ass to him in a second. She may be tiny, but she packed a punch. She didn't get her muscles just from being their roadie.

"Have you heard anything about us starting?" Seb asked, looking up from his guitar.

Pierre noted the way her eyes lit up and her body relaxed when she turned to answer him. His lips curled in the corners. "Yeah, they're just briefing the crowds on the rules. Not touching, no groping, no kissing—"

"No fun!" Pierre interjected.

"If an STD sounds like fun," Jeff said with a laugh. He stretched and unfurled himself from the couch only to get up and grab his electric guitar, running through a few quick scales. His fingers flew over the fretboard with skilled ease.

"I like living on the edge. Makes things interesting."

So, Pierre liked girls, so what? It wasn't a bad thing. Hell, it wasn't like he had his choice of them in high school. He was a nerd to some degree with his interest in music and band. It wasn't the popular choice around the school, not like hockey or soccer was. He had girl friends but most of them didn't pay attention to him. The fact that they came in droves just because he was in a popular band, well, he wasn't going to pass that up. He was human. Anyone else in his position would do the same, he was sure.

Getting them in their videos just made it easier and evened the playing field. He had to be close, play up the crowds, and give them good experiences after all. Win-win. They had to make the video good after all.

Mercifully, Mack got word a few minutes later that they were finally ready for the stage and they all headed out of the trailer, Pierre leading the way, Chuck taking the rear. (Their normal routine, otherwise David would get distracted and wander off without them noticing.)

The closer they got to the stage the more Pierre's heart beat. His steps started to turn into jumps, pumping himself up. The palpable excitement hit him in the chest, pumped adrenaline through his muscles, and amped him up. This was what he was born for!

They gathered onto the side of the stage, moving past a sea of security guards, local press, and label officials. Mack handed David, and Seb their guitars (Jeff having brought his from the trailer) as Pierre went for his microphone and their friend and videographer, Pat Langlois, gave Chuck his drumsticks. He still held a few more in his fist (Chuck was known to break at least one pair during every show).

The man on stage hyped up the crowd as the boys got together, slapping each other high fives and bumping fists. Yes, it may just be a video shoot but they planned on giving it the same energy they gave their own shows. It was only fair to the extras who waited so long for them. Pierre never felt satisfied unless he left everything on the stage, video shoot or not. He knew the others felt the same.

So when the man introduced them Pierre came on stage with a very boisterous greeting of "What's up, New York City?"

He grinned when the crowd screamed back at him, soaking up their energy, ready to give it right back at them. Their director, somewhere at the back of the stage on a scaffolding, yelled through a music video for them to get into places, for the crowd to get amped, and to, most importantly, have fun.

Oh, Pierre didn't doubt he would.

Three loud beeps blasted over the noise of the crowd and the playback started. Pierre let the intro guitar notes flow through him. He grinned. Oh yeah, he got this.

He jumped around the stage, making use of every inch, singing to the crowd, feeding off his bandmates, and sang directly to the lucky fans that were able to be on stage. The amped crowds screamed and jumped and threw up rock horns, excitement sparkling in their eyes. Every now and then, out the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl in a white I heart NY t-shirt, bouncing around from one side of the stage to the other.

At one point she stopped by Mack, handing something over to her and then pointing over her shoulder. Mack glanced back and Pierre followed her gaze to a man with some freakishly big eyebrows wearing a bad suit. She said something to the girl, nodded, and then weaved through the group on stage, saying something to the man. His eyebrows, which seemed to move on their own accord, danced around as Mack kept saying something. Probably bugging him. She was good at that, Pierre could attest.

He turned back to the front of the stage where…another blonde girl came up? Carrying a dog? He glanced back and forth between the two and then grinned. _Twins! Of course!_ This could only make their video better!

The stage pulsed and vibrated beneath his feet as he, the rest of the band, and the crowds jumped around. Pierre thrashed from one side to the other, smile as wide as ever, having the time of his life. As the band came to the last chorus a rush of red and white flew past Pierre and—

 _We have the best fans in the world!_ The thought flittered through Pierre's mind when he saw the two girls execute a stage dive, dog still in hand. He laughed a little, continuing to lipsync the song into his microphone. Shows just couldn't get any better than this.

The song ended with a bang. Literally. The man with crazy eyebrows managed to get into the middle fo the stage, screamed "I'm next!" and took a running leap off the stage…only to crash land on the ground when the crowd had moved out of his way. The band all winced.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Pierre said, his voice carrying over the crowd. As the crowd laughed and helped the man get to his feet, Pierre rushed back to where Chuck sat, panting behind his drumset.

"Dudes, did you see that?" he cried out.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded. "I think that guy was looking for them or something. Said his name was Lomax…I think?"

"Yeah, whatever." Pierre waved his words away. "Look, we gotta find those girls! We need to get them in this video. Pat, can you go look for them? Have them sign releases or something?"

Pat nodded. "Sure, dude. I'm on it." He turned and slipped away, squeezing through the personnel on the stage.

"Alright, cut, let's reset!" the director called out.

Pierre rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead, smearing away the sweat that had collected.

Man, he loved his job.


End file.
